


Blood on The Brickstones

by spinsomestarstonight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinsomestarstonight/pseuds/spinsomestarstonight
Summary: More on the beginning of TFA, if it was different.





	Blood on The Brickstones

It had been such a long day, and both Steve and Bucky had no idea how they’d managed this long without sleeping. They’d been all over the city, looking for something to do, or something they could help out with, but all they’d got stuck with was a job at the fishmonger for lousy pay. If that wasn’t enough, Bucky surprised them with a nice date out… with two girls. Sure, they were lovely, and sure Bucky was just covering for them so they could go out on their own date, but damn, if today hadn’t been exhausting.  
Walking to meet up with the girls, Steve tugged on Bucky’s sleeve, stopping the two of them to talk.  
“Buck.”  
“Hm?” Bucky said, looking at his watch absentmindedly, not paying attention.  
“Buck.”  
“Huh.”  
“Bucky!” Steve yelled, making Bucky jump.  
“Shit, kid, what’s the deal?” Bucky swore, starting to walk at a fast pace. “The girls are waiting for us, and they’re already doubting all the good stuff I told them about you.”  
Steve’s tone softened. “That’s sweet of you, pal, but do we really have to do this tonight? It’s been such a long day.”  
Bucky strode across the street, cars swerving to miss the pair as they ran.  
“Really, Steve? Now you’re saying this? I planned this whole thing, Dot and Lacey are counting on us, and you’re complaining about feelin’ a little sleepy?”  
Steve recoiled, stung.  
“Fine. Whatever you want to do, pal.”  
They walked a few blocks until the sounds of the crowd and the exhibits at the Stark Expo drowned out the worst of their anger. They found the two girls, and Bucky smiled at them warmly as they giggled and ran off with Bucky in tow, Steve grumbling and following them. As they ooohed and aaahed over all the new tech and amazing inventions, Steve was able to sneak out after offering Dot a peanut and her looking at him in disgust, sneering and turning back around in a way that her hair struck Steve in the face. Bucky hadn’t noticed that Steve had disappeared until ages later when he turned around to see Steve’s reaction to the flying car, but he was nowhere to be found. He smiled at the girls, giving the universal be right back sign, then dodging through the throng of people admiring the Expo, his anger and fear deepening at every footfall. He, unfortunately, could not join in on these festivities. He needed to find Steve before he got killed, but luckily Bucky had an idea of where he had gone.


End file.
